Cops and Robbers
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Dean Ambrose didn't know how he always ended up at Police station but this time he meets someone worth while. AU
1. Chapter 1

17 year old Dean Ambrose was in the police station once again. He didn't recognize this station though. His family was staying in another state for a while, some dumb vacation shit. Dean never understood how you can be poor as hell but still spend money for your own pleasure. Dean didn't care though. They weren't even gonna let Dean come, like he cares, but then something came up and boom, he's here.

Dean doesn't even know why he got hauled in. He was just sitting there. Like literally. On a bench. Doing nothing at all. Something about fuckin' loitering. He was bored to death. These dumb cops better talk to him soon so he can leave...

Roman Reigns walks into the police station, fixing his badge. He looks around, everything like normal. He notices some curly haired kid playing on his phone. The kid had to be no older then 18. Roman quickly admired his outfit, leather jacket, wife beater, jeans, and biker boots. Roman smiles to himself at the boys cuteness. It was odd cuteness. He isn't like jock cute. It was like punk cute.

Roman knew he was gay. He's always been attracted to men. So it didn't surprise him when he got excited as the dirty blond boy smiled at him. Roman smiles back at the boy before he looks back down at his phone.

Roman checks in as a police officer goes over to the blonde boy. Roman notices who the police man is. Sheamus... Roman silently curses to himself. This was definitely the first time this kid ever came into this police station and if he got Sheamus, he'd never be back. Roman knew he should condone this but he just couldn't. He didn't need the kid scared shitless.

Roman quickly walks over to them, placing his hand on Sheamus's shoulder.

"Hey, man. I got this one" Roman says, fake glaring at the kid. He had to make it believable.

"Ya sure, fella?" Sheamus asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we have some unfinished business" Roman says. The boy looks confused and Roman really wished he'd go along with it.

"Okay" Is all Sheamus says, handing Roman a folder before walking away. Roman waits til he gets outta eye sight before turning to the curly haired boy.

"Hi" Roman says flashing a smile. Hey, it works with all the ladies. Why not a guy?

"Hey" The curly haired boy says.

"I'm Officer Reigns" Roman says, putting his hand out.

"Whatever" The boy says, standing up. He pushes past the officer, following the signs to the interrogation room. He sits in the chair as Officer Reigns comes in. There was no chance in hell Dean was calling him that.

"Listen, I'm reviewing your police record and it's not the best." Reigns says, flipping through the folder the red headed officer handed him earlier.

Dean was annoyed enough as it is. He didn't need this pretty boy cop lecturing him.

"So?" Dean says, rather harshly. Roman was taken back a bit, gnawing at his bottom lip. Roman felt a weird attraction to this boy. The moment he saw him, he knew he had to have him.

"Listen, here's the deal. You're either gone get a 300 dollar fine." Roman says, noticing the glare on the kid's face.

"Or, you're gonna bend over this desk and let me fuck your brains out" Roman says. The boys face changes from mad to surprised. Dean could definitely tell the cop had lust for him. It was one of his specialities. Dean just didn't think the cop would be so subtle.

Dean looks over to the window. Or at least where the window should be. Why isn't there a window? Did he go into the wrong room? Dean was starting to think of his choices. Sure he was gay. He just never was the bitch. His parents would kill him if he got a 300 dollar fine though.

"Fine" Dean says, sternly. Roman's eyes widen in shock, excited none the less.

"Okay" Roman says standing up.

"But" Dean says, making Roman stop himself from walking over.

"I'm not calling you Officer Reigns" Dean says making Roman chuckle.

"Roman's fine" Roman says, walking over to Dean, who was now standing. Roman quickly knocks the chair away from behind Dean, replacing it with his own body. He wraps his arms around Dean's waist, pushing himself against him.

"You smell really good" Dean says, making Roman chuckle again. Roman presses his lips to Dean's neck, lightly kissing it. He realized Dean was shaking a little, Roman didn't question why. The kid wasn't even 18 and he was about to fuck a 26 year old.

"Relax, baby. I'm not gonna hurt you" Roman says, gently swaying his hips.

"Okay" He faintly hears Dean says. Roman begins sucking on Dean's neck, deliberately trying to leave a mark. The younger boy shudders as Roman bites a little.

Roman fists his fingers into Dean's short hair, tugging on it a little. He whines out as Roman pulls away. He looks behind him to see Roman taking of his stupid police vest, followed by his shirt. Dean knew he should probably be following his actions but he couldn't take his eyes of Roman's body. He knew you had to be muscular to be a cop but damn...

"Like what you see?" Roman asks. Dean didn't have time to answer because the next thing he knew, he was being turned around to face Roman. Roman slowly slips Dean's jacket off, it falling to the floor with a thud. Roman strips Dean's shirt off next, throwing it somewhere.

They were both finally shirtless, Dean sitting on the table. Dean wraps his arms around the back of Roman's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Roman kisses back, wrapping Dean's legs around his waist.

"Fuck me" Dean mumbles out as his phone starts to ring.

"Trust me, I plan too" Roman says, taking the phone from him. Roman puts the phone done, Dean pulling him into another kiss. Roman wraps his arms around Dean's waist, lifting the 17 year old up.

"Fuck, You're strong for a pretty boy" Dean says, as Roman squeezes his ass. Roman just chuckles, nodding his head. Roman quickly bites into Dean's neck, the taste of blood invading his mouth. Dean howls out in pain and pleasure. Dean always was a pain slut, never would admit it though.

Dean rubs his groin against Roman's, trying to create a little friction. He whines out when it doesn't work. Roman chuckles, sitting Dean on the table. Roman quickly unbuttons his pants, pulling them down. Dean jumps from the table, placing his hands on it and bending over slightly.

Roman quickly unbuttons Dean jeans this times, pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles. Roman licks his lips at the sight of Dean's bare ass. Dean goes to say something but it comes out a moan when Roman smacks his ass.

"Fuck, so hot" Roman says, biting his lip.

"I know" Dean says, shaking his ass. Roman groans at the thought of being inside him.

"Cocky" Roman says before sticking two fingers inside Dean. Roman knew he shouldn't of used lube in some way. He was being selfish. Dean whines out in pain, biting into his arm.

"Relax" Roman says, lightly moving.

"Fuck, I am" Dean growls out. Roman rolls his eyes, quickening the pace of his fingers before just pulling them out. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be inside Dean.

Dean tenses up a lot more. He knew how bad taking a dick hurt. He's heard girls and guys complain a bunch of times. Dean tried to relax, he really did. But he still felt that pit in his stomach.

"Ready?" Roman asks.

"Oh my god, yes" Dean complains, pushing his ass back. Roman just rolls his eyes, quickly pushing into Dean. Dean bites into his arm, screaming out in pain.

"It gets better, baby" Roman says, lightly running his hand down Dean's back. Dean just hoped he was right.

Dean found out he was. The pain went away quickly and Dean felt nothing but complete bliss. He had no clue why he wasn't a bitch sooner.

"Fuck, Dean" Roman mumbles, thrusting in and out of Dean, slowly. Dean was tight. Like really fuckin' tight. It turned Roman on more. He loved taking people's cherries. Male or female. Roman was definitely a player.

"Fuck, harder" Dean says, biting his lip. He takes one hand of the table, wrapping it around his cock. Roman sees and smiles.

"Baby, you don't have to do that yourself" Roman says, replacing Dean's hand with his own. Dean groans out, wanting to release. For a while, Dean thrusts up into Roman's hand then back onto his dick.

The sound of skin hitting skin and occasional moans and groans could probably be heard from outside. Roman didn't care though. Let them picture what's going on in this room.

"Fuck, Officer Reigns" Dean says, without thinking. Roman thought it sounded so fuckin' hot coming from Dean. Dean moans Roman's name, cumming all over himself, the desk, and Roman's hand. Roman grunts as Dean's walls clench around his cock. It was all to much. A few thrusts later, Roman cums inside of Dean.

Roman slowly pulls outta Dean, receiving a groan from the younger boy. Roman smiles at Dean, still bent over the police desk. Roman goes to take the condom of before it hit him. He didn't use a fuckin' condom. Dean could have a Std for all he knows.

Roman quickly got that idea outta his head. He didn't need to worry about that right now. It was unlikely and Roman didn't need to worry. Guys couldn't get pregnant. Well, it is possible isn't it? Some guys can. Again, it's unlikely. Roman needs to stop worrying. If he was so worried. He shouldn't have had sex with the teen. It was a great lay anyway, probably the best he's ever had.

Roman finishes buttoning up his vest, realizing he was already done changing. He didn't even realize it. Roman looks over to see Dean slipping on his coat.

"I'll see you later" Dean says, heading for the door. Roman smiles at the limp he had.

"Hopefully, not, Stay outta trouble, " Roman says, smiling.

Dean smiles before exiting the room, leaving Roman there to fix Dean's file. He'll have to clean the cum up later...

**And Scene. Okay! So I don't know if I should keep this a one shot or make it a full story. Like have Dean actually be able to get pregnant and he does. So I'm kinda conflicted at that. Reviews would be great. Good or Bad. Constructive Criticism is great :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean wakes up quickly, running to the bathroom. He barley makes it there in time as he pukes. Dean quickly flushes the toilet, and taking a swig of water. It tasted disgusting. Dean hasn't thrown up since he was probably five. So he definitely wouldn't be having night sickness. Dean looks at the time. 3:26. To early to stay up.

Dean groans, crawling into bed. What made him throw up? Dean tried to remember what he was dreaming about. It wasn't a disgusting dream. It was actually kinda hot. Dean started thinking about the dream and the thought about him being pregnant came up in his head. It was generally possible. The doctors said it was something in his chromosomes or some shit. He didn't listen to the rest. Well, his mom didn't let him listen to the rest. She was mad enough that her son was an "ungrateful fag" she didn't need the little shit getting pregnant.

Dean found that he could become pregnant when he was 15 and had unprotected sex. His parents made him get an abortion, obviously. Dean was angry but he knew it was probably the best idea, other than adoption. Dean didn't speak to his parents for almost a month after that, not that they noticed.

Oh god, Dean really hoped he wasn't pregnant. When was the last time he had sex without a condom? Dean tried to remember back but he couldn't. He's used a condom for every lay he's had since he came back from vacation. Vacation! With the cop. Dean really couldn't remember the cops name and he wasn't gonna be a single parent. Dean hits the bed in frustration. This can not be happening. His mom will freak.

Dean tried to get back to sleep but he couldn't so he just stays up. He didn't throw up again until a few hours later. He really needed to make a phone call. He dials in his best friends number to have it go to voicemail.

_Hey, Seth here. And if this is Randy, I did not steal your pen_

Dean really didn't expect Seth to pick up. It wasn't even six yet. Dean throws his phone at the wall. He knew it cracked. It was a cheap phone. He was poor. That also means he has no way to get to his baby daddy. If he was pregnant, which he hopes he's not.

Dean tries to think of other things, taking his mind off the Samoan cop. It worked for a while but the worries and butterflies came back. Dean didn't know how he could, but he falls asleep...

It was a little nap and Dean woke up from his phone ringing. Dean rubs his eyes, looking at the time. 8:12. Okay, so he had a nice two hour nap. Dean rolls outta his bed, crawling to his phone. He shields his eyes as the light blinds him.

"Hello?" Dean asks, answering the phone. He didn't care to check the caller ID. The call would of ended if he waited any longer.

"Hey, Dean" A very peppy voice says on the other end. It didn't take long for Dean to realize it's Seth.

"Hey, Man" Dean says, chuckling at how happy Seth always is. Dean don't understand how something can be so peppy, especially this early.

"What'd you need?" Seth asks. Dean was confused.

"What do you mean? You called me" Dean says, making a confused face to really nobody.

"Uh, no. You called me this morning. At like 6" Seth says, matter of factly. Dean didn't know what Seth was talking about until this morning hit him. Fuck.

"Oh" Dean says, barley above a whisper.

"Dean what's wrong?" Seth asks, concerned. Dean tried to answer but he lost his voice. He didn't want or need Seth worrying about him.

"Dean!" Seth yells.

"Yeah?" Dean asks. Dean assumes Seth didn't hear him because he answers, impatiently.

"You know. I'm just coming over" Seth says. Dean goes to object but Seth quickly hangs up. Dean sighs before laying down on the floor, his phone falling outta his hand.

Dean felt like crying. That wasn't him. Dean Ambrose does not cry. What was he gonna do though? He's either gonna have to give up his baby or get kicked out on the streets. This was all that dumb cops fault. God, what was his name? That was like months ago. He knew it started with an R. Randy? No, it was an odd name. Dean tried to remember what the cop told him. Ronnie? Rome? Roman! That was it. Roman. Officer Reigns? Roman Reigns...

Dean wondered if that was actually it. God, he hopes not. That's kinda a dumb name and he prayed to god that wasn't it. Did he really fuck a guy with that name? Dean's kinda dissapointed. Did he really take the time to moan that out? Dean shudders just thinking about it, since it's what knocked him up.

Dean jumps a little when his room door opens. Seth comes in and he was still in his pajamas. Man, no matter how over protective Seth can be, he's an amazing friend. Dean was lucky.

"Dean, what's!" Seth starts to exclaim but stops, "Why are you on the floor?" Seth shuts Dean door, before putting his finger up.

"Never mind, just tell me what's wrong." Seth says, bending down to Dean's level, who sits up on his elbows.

"Seth, I think I'm pregnant." Dean says, emotionless. Dean made sure not to say it to loud. Sure, his mom and step-dad were sleeping but the walls are thin.

"What!?" Seth yells in a whisper, "Seriously?" Dean just nods, looking away from Seth.

"Who's the daddy?" Seth asks before his eyes widen.

"It's not me, is it?!" Seth exclaims, making Dean hit him.

"Shut up. And no, it's not you. We used protection" Dean says, falling back onto the floor. Okay, So Dean was slut. He knew this. Dean started being the bitch after that vacation. Seth was thrilled to hear that. He's been trying to top Dean for years. They've always been friends with benefits. Seth could never have actual feelings for Dean. It was sex. No strings attached.

"Good" Seth says, sighing. Dean gives him a hurt look and Seth gasps.

"No, I mean, I'd be okay if it's mine I just don't want- no I just- ugh, I'm just gonna shut up now" Seth says, looking anywhere but at Dean.

"Good. And I think it's that cop I told you about" Dean says, making Seth smirk.

"Officer Reigns?" Seth asks, making Dean frown. This fucker even remember the guys name. Dean just nods, shamefully

"Dean, that was months ago." Seth says, like it wasn't obvious.

"You've been pregnant that long and didn't tell me?" Seth asks, more pissed off than anything. Dean wasn't the happiest either.

"I didn't know either, stupid" Dean says, covering his eyes with his arm. He didn't usually insult Seth but he was irritated. Seth sensed it too, letting Dean's insult go. Dean didn't know how he couldn't of known. That would explain the hungriness or the mood swings. Den hasn't gained much weight yet. God, his body was to good to gain weight. This can not happen.

"So where's this cop live at?" Seth asks, laying his head on Dean's chest.

'"New York, I think" Dean says, shrugging. He thinks it was New York.

"We'll, we can go in an hour. We'll get there before night." Seth says, making Dean sit up with Seth still on him.

"We can't just go to New York" Dean says, making Seth give him a "Really?" look.

"Yeah, I can drive us there and we can stay in a hotel. So, why can't we?" Seth asks, standing up.

"I don't know?" Dean says. It came out as a question and Dean curses to himself.

"Good, so get dressed and we can go!" Seth says peppily. Dean was gonna point out that Seth wasn't even changed but just keep his mouth shut.

"Seth, I might not even be pregnant" Dean says.

"Trust me, you are" Seth says, picking out clothes from Dean's drawer. Dean knew not to argue because he's gonna lose. Dean groans but still gets change into his usual outfit. That's all that his wardrobe consisted of, Jeans, wifebeaters, and leather jacket.

He takes like two minutes just getting his boots on. Seth kept whining about how he was wasting rime but Dean would love to see Seth try to get these on. Seth's shoes slip on easily. Dean's finally read and Seth releases a way over exaggerated sigh.

"Let's go!" Seth says, excitedly, grabbing Dean's bag. Dean knew Seth didn't need a bag. He's probably gonna buy a whole new wardrobe when he's down there. Rich People problems...

Before they walked out the door, Dean left his mom a note.

_**If you notice I'm gone, went to New York**_

Dean knew they wouldn't. He's barley ever home anyways. Dean checks of he has his phone, locks the door, then follows Seth out to the car. This was gonna be a long ride


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stares out the window in awe. New York was beautiful. Why didn't he notice this months ago? Seth drives by a hospital and Dean yells for him to stop.

"What?" Seth asks, pulling to the side of the road.

"Don't you think we should at least see who the father is? Ya know, instead of barging into the station and accusing a cop of being the baby daddy." Dean says, making Seth groan.

"Fine" Seth reluctantly says, turning around and into the hospital. Dean smiles at his little win. He didn't care if it wasn't an important win. He never won with Seth.

They hurry into the hospital, Seth pushing Dean along, and fill out all the paper work at the front desk. It took a lot longer cause Dean didn't live in New York.

Dean was a very patient man. Seth not so much. So for the next ten minutes, Dean listened to Seth complain until they got called back. The nurse follow them in and they take a seat.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Brie Bella" The nurse says flashing an almost perfect smile. Dean and Seth greet her as she checks the files.

Dean hates going to the doctors, especially for pregnancy, cause he feels like they judge him. Nurse Bella didn't. She couldn't stop tlking about what Dean wanted to have and what he would name it. Easy. If it's a girl, Marilyn, and a boy, Monroe. Marilyn Monroe's queen in Dean's eyes and he didn't care if the dumb officer didn't like his names. Brie said she adored the names and she discussed what she wanted for her babies names. Dean didn't know if she had to be nice or she generally cared. She shuts up when the doctor comes in though.

"Thank you Brie" The doctor says before she leaves. Dean takes a good luck at the doctor, licking his lips. He was tan and had long brownish-black hair. He's cute, none the less. Dean wouldn't mind being bent over a table by him. Dean's stomach flutters and he realizes that's what got him into this mess.

"I'm Doctor Jey Uso" He says, shaking Seth's then Dean's hand. The doctor talked for a little before asking if Seth was the father.

"Oh, no, we aren't like together or anything. We're friends. Just friends. I mean, not like I wouldn't date you Dean cause I would it's just-" Seth says but gets cut off.

"Just shut up Seth." Dean says, looking back at the doctor. Not before he sees Seth mouth a thank you. Dean knew when Seth liked someone. And Seth definitely liked the doctor. Seth talked a lot when he was nervous too.

"We actually don't know who the baby daddy is" Dean says, making Doctor Uso chuckle at the words "baby daddy." Dean tells the whole story about what happened, leaving out the cops name, just incase it's not him. Dean didn't need to ruin a career over nothing.

"Oh, well, that's no issue. We can figure out if that's him or not" The doctor says. Normally Dean would be pissed at what he was saying but Dean knew what the doctor says isn't forced. He honestly wasn't disgusted with him.

"Okay" Dean says, nodding. The doctor does something to Dean and it took a long time. Well, at least long in seth's eyes. It was actually only like half an hour. Doctor Uso leaves for a little and Dean jumps off the chair, sitting next to Dean again.

"Dean. He's so cute" Seth says, staring at the stool that was recently abandoned by the doctor.

"I guess" Dean says shrugging. Seth was gonna say something about the sexy Somoan doctor but he walks back in.

"Okay, so I have the father right here" Doctor Uso says, holding up anpaper. What is this? Maury? Doctor Uso looks at the paper, his eyes squinting in confusement. Dean was getting impacent, so unlike him.

Dean clears his throat making the doctor look up.

"Uh, oh yeah. The fathers the cop, Roman Reigns" Doctor Uso says, handing Dean the paper. It said nothing about Roman being a cop. How's the doctor know? And why was he so hesitant to say it?

Dean blew it off as they all left the doctor office and back to the front desk. They pass Nurse Bella on the way out, her hugging both Seth and Dean. Great, she probably thought they were a couple too...

Seth and Dean check out before heading to the police station. Dean felt his palms get sweaty and the flutters in his stomach were back. Bad thoughts went through Dean's mind. What if Roman denies it? What if Roman abandons him? Of course he's gonna abandon him! He don't know him. Dean's father abandoned him as a child and Dean swore his child would have both parents.

What's Dean's parents gonna say? Dean's not getting rid of the baby. Definitely not. They're gonna kick him out. Where would he stay? There's always Seth's house. Seth wanted Dean to stay with him last time he was pregnant but he got an abortion instead. He cold always move out. He is turning 18 next year. Gos, Dean can not believe his baby daddy is almost ten years older the him.

Dean don't even know anything about Roman. He could be married. Hell, he could have children. What if Roman isn't working right now? What time is it anyway? 5:34? Damn, he left home over two hours ago? It didn't feel like it. Why isn't Seth tired yet? Dean don't need him falling asleep at the wheel.

Where were they gonna stay tonight? Setn don't have any clothes. There are a lot of hotels in New York. Dean really didn't want Seth spending money on him. Dean hated feeling like a charity case. Dean didn't even know how long Seth planned on them staying here. Seth did pack Dean a lot of clothes. Practically his whole wardrobe, which technically wasn't a lot but still. Thank god for Summer vacation.

Dean places his hands on his belly. God, it's gonna be horrible when he's fat. Dean gets angry when he gains a little weight. When girls get pregnant they look cute, it's gonna lo weird on Dean.

Dean didn't care. He looks good all the time. Fat. Skinny. Curly hair. Wet hair. Tux. Normal clothes. Dean always looks good. Dean knew he was cocky. Dean knew it was true though. Guys and girls wouldn't throw themselves at him if he wasn't.

Dean looks at his surroundings, sighing nervously, as Seth pulls into the police station. God, Dean can not believe this is actually happening...


	4. Chapter 4

Seth climbs out of the car, practically having to pull Dean out with him. Dean grabs his hand before they walk into the police station. Seth has to physically pull Dean to the front desk and they both gasps. The Doctor from before was standing behind it. He changed though.

"Seth." Dean whispers to Seth, getting the two-toned boys attention.

"I see him too Dean. Don't worry" Seth says, leaning toward him.

"Okay." Dean says, nodding. He still couldn't take his eyes off the doctor/cop.

"Hello, I'm Officer Uso." The guy says, smiling. Why is he acting like that?

"Yeah, we know. We just talked to you." Dean says, matter of factly. The cop gives a funny look before the phone rings.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back." The cop says. He was looking at Dean like he was crazy as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" The cop asks as Dean tunes him out. Dean had other things in his mind, actual important things.

"Dean. Is that the doctor?" Seth asks, looking around. He was just as confused as Dean. How's someone change clothes and drive down here that fast? This can not be the doctor.

"I dunno." Dean says, shrugging and coping Seth. The doctor or cop, whatever, wasn't acting like he knew them. Either that or he was a god actor.

"Seriously?" The cop asks making Dean and Seth focus on him again. Officer Uso looks at them , surprised before turning away. He begins whispering and Dean didn't like it.

"Okay, well, bye then." The cop says, hanging up. That is not a goodbye you just say to anyone, especially if you're not close to them.

"Okay, so what do you need?" The cop asks smiling again. His eyes drifted from Dean's face to his stomach. It was making Dean uncomfortable

"Uh, Officer Reigns." Seth answers, smiling at Dean. Dean was getting more and more nervous by the second. He felt like he was gonna pass out before Roman got out here.

"Okay. I'll just go get him and we'll be right back out." Officer Uso says before walking off. Dean and Seth both thought he had a nice ass. Seth and Dean both look away, coolly as he turns around to face them.

"By the way," Officer Uso says, smiling, "that was my twin brother at the doctors office" The cop walks away and Dean groans. That officer knows now too? Damn, the doctors a snitch. Dean thought it was kinda funny that he seen twins at completely different places on the same day.

Dean and Seth sit down, which there was no point to cause, about a minute later, out comes Officer Reigns and Officer Uso. Officer Uso's grinning from ear to ear and Officer Reigns looks confused. Dean gulps, standing up. He wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans, walking over to them with Seth.

Officer Reigns looks surprised to see Dean and he was. All his dumb cousin said was that there's a hot guy looking for you. Why's Dean Ambrose here? He hasn't seen him in months. Roman clearly didn't forget him. Best lay ever.

"Hey, me and uh, Two-Toned here are gonna go to a private room and talk. Ya'll should do the same." Jimmy Uso says, winking at Seth as he interlaces his arm in his. Seth smiles at the cute Samoan. Today is his day.

"Yeah, like now." Seth says, quickly. The second his sentence was over, Jimmy's pulling him away.

This is what Dean didn't want to happen. God...

Dean, awkwardly, turns to face Roman. Roman just stands there, biting his cheek. Why's Dean here? He don't even live in this state!

"I have to talk to you." Dean says, pulling Roman to the room they were in last time he was here. Roman was definitely worried. He sits down, none the less. Dean just paces around the room.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Roman taunts. It was jokingly of course but he still gasps when Dean just gives him a dead stare.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Roman repeats, a lot sterner this time. After Dean doesn't answer, Roman hits the desk.

"No! This isn't happening! It's a joke right? Guys can't get pregnant!" Roman exclaims, madly. If this is a joke, Roman swears to God. Ugh. Guys can't get pregnant! Dean just shrugs, looking away.

"How are you just gonna shrug? My babies inside of you!" Roman shouts standing up. It actually kinda scared Dean.

"Dean! We had sex four months ago! You've been pregnant that long and didn't tell me?" Roman asks, a lot more calmer this time. He noticed how scared and worried Dean looked. Dean notices how Roman said having sex and not fucking.

"Like I fuckin' knew!" Dean yells back, "You know, I don't just get daily pregnancy check up, ya freak! This is your fault anyway. Use a condom next time ya wanna fuck a criminal."

"My fault? Like I knew you could get pregnant? And you call me the freak" Roman mumbles. He really shouldn't be insulting the boy. He was carrying his kid.

Dean didn't respond, just growls. He was not a freak! He can't help it. He walks up and calmly punches Roman in the face. Well, as calmly as he could. Dean didn't know why he punched the older man. It was a natural instinct for him to fight. Roman growls, this time, holding his cheek. He looks at Dean, who smirks. Roman quickly wraps his hands around Dean's neck, slamming him against the wall. A gasp escapes Dean's mouth as his back hits the wall roughly.

Roman glares at Dean, whose staring at him with a lot of emotions, mostly disappointed. What was wrong with him? The mans carrying his baby, for Christ's sake. It doesn't even matter if he hit him first, Roman knew better. Even if it isn't a woman. He shouldn't hit his so called "lover" now. Roman let's go of Dean, who falls to the floor.

Roman turns away, his lips pursuing in disgust and disappointment, mostly about himself. They needed to talk about this.

"Sit on the chair." Romans loud voice booms. Dean does as he's told, slowly making his way to the chair. Roman takes a seat too, in the chair across from from Dean.

"Listen, we have to work something out." Roman says, quietly, like he was thinking about other things.

"Like what?" Dean asks, demandingly. He didn't care if he was being rude. The guy almost choked him.

"Like, Custody." Roman says, making Dean choke on spit.

"Custody!? We live in two completely different states." Dean exclaims. Roman just glares at him for not even trying.

"Then move down here" Roman suggests. Is this kid serious? Dean has to do things. Like go to his job.

"Uh, no thanks." Dean says. He was to fucking poor to move here anyway.

"Well, then it's that or I get custody" Roman states, nonchalantly. Dean was getting pissed. Just cause he was some big named cop, Roman thought he was better then Dean. Dean has just as much chance as Roman to get custody.

"What makes you think you'll get the baby?" Dean asks, standing up. Roman wanted to bend him over the desk and fuck him again, over and over. Roman knew he couldn't though.

"Sit down. You're embarrassing yourself. Dean, I saw your files. You're poor" Roman says, making Dean slowly sit down.

"You can't afford an actual house, clearly," Roman says. Dean would of got up and left right then if he wasn't so shocked at what Roman said next, "So move in with me." Dean is not moving in with a man he barley knows.

Roman didn't mind as much. His daughter would love if someone else lived with them. Her mom and Roman's wife left almost two years ago. Roman didn't want both his kids only having one parent.

"Why?" Dean asks, trying to seem disgusted. He was kinda amazed that someone actually wants him to live with them, even if it is for the baby.

"Because. I wanna be there for my kid, even when it's in your stomach" Rman says, staring at Dean's barley weight gained stomach.

"I'll think about it" Dean says, standing up. Dean bends down to Roman's level and he thought he was gonna kiss him at first but he reaches into his coat pocket. Dean pulls out a card, Roman's business card. How'd he know they were in there?

Dean walks over to the door to leave but turns to face Roman.

"By the way," He says, leaning against the open door, "If I do move in with you, none of the whole fucking thing happened between us" Dean walks out of the room and Roman licks his lips. He can not act like that never happened. He could barley contain himself for the twenty minutes Dean was in here. How's he gonna handle living with him? That is if Dean says yes...


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walks out to the lobby and Seth jumps off of Jimmy, brushing his pants off.

"Ready?" Seth asks, blushing. Dean chuckles, nodding.

"Okay, I'll see you later?' Seth asks Jimmy, who nods also.

"Here" Jimmy says, taking a pen off the table. He takes Seth's hand and writes something on his arm.

"Text me sometime" Jimmy says smiling. Seth bends down and kisses him on the cheek.

"Bye then" Seth says before Dean practically pushes him out the door and into the car. Dean decided to drive. Seth looked to tired. Dean wanted to tell Seth all that happened between him and Roman but he also wanted Seth to sleep.

"How'd it go?" Seth asks, thankful that Dean took the driver seat.

"Ain't you tired?" Dean asks as he pulls out of the drive way. Seth was, actually. He was real tired. He just didn't feel like waiting to hear what happened. He needed to know. Seth knew it couldn't be that bad if Dean wasn't yelling or pissed off. Dean definitely has a short temper.

"Not really" Seth lies, shrugging. Dean would of made him sleep if he said yes.

"Oh. Okay then. Well, we were talking and he was talking about custody and shit" Dean says, keeping his eyes on the road. That caught Seth's attention. Seth wasn't dumb. He knew Roman would of custody of the baby the second it popped out.

"And?" Seth asks, sitting up. Dean's grip tightens on the steering wheel and Seth sees his knuckle turn white.

"He told me to move in with him" Dean says through gritted teeth. Seth gasps in shock. The nerve this cop had.

"What'd you say?' Seth asks, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I said yes" Dean says sarcastically, "What do you think I said? I don't know" Seth sighs, sinking back down in his seat. Dean was actually thinking about moving to New York and living with a guy he didn't know? Dean's just gonna leave Seth like that?

"Well, You're gonna have to decide by Wednesday. Cause that's when I'm going home" Seth says. Wednesday? Today's already Monday. He has a day to decide his fate? Dean didn't miss the harshness in Seth's voice. It pissed him off. Dean quickly swerves the car, pulling into a random parking lot.

"Look, You think I asked for this!? You think I asked to have to move to New York or lose custody of my kid?" Dean yells, facing Seth.

"No! But it is your fault you got pregnant! It's your fault you had unprotected sex! It's your fault you let a random cop fuck you!" Seth fires back, sitting up also.

Dean didn't know how to respond. If he did, he'd say things to Seth no one could take back. Dean growls jumping out of the white Convertible, quickly.

"Dean, come on!" Seth yells, leaning over the seat.

Dean flicks Seth off before walking away. Seth knew he should of gotten out of the car and follow him but who's gonna leave a convertible unattended in the middle of New York? Seth quickly unbuckles, jumping over to the drivers seat. He was definitely gonna follow Dean, no doubt. It was almost night time and if a seventeen year olds walking the streets of New York, that has trouble written all over it.

"Dean, Please get in the car" Seth pleads making Dean walk faster. Dean shiver, wrapping his coat around him more. Despite it being Summer, it was real cold.

"Dean!" Seth yells, speeding the car up, also.

"You're gonna get killed if you keep walking around" Seth says, looking around.

"We can go to a hotel and talk about what you're gonna do" Seth says. Seth was getting annoyed. He had to take this into his own hands. The hand not on the steering wheel grabs onto Dean's leather jacket. Dean tries to knock Seth away but stops, not wanting his favorite jacket to rip.

Before Dean could object, Seth pulls him into the car. Dean wouldn't be surprised if people called the cops due to kidnapping.

"Now, sit down and don't move" Seth says, as Dean sits in the passenger's seat. They don't talk to each other, for a while. Even when they get settled into a hotel. Seth quickly locks the hotel room door, throwing himself down on the bed. God, he's so happy he didn't change outta his pajamas this morning.

Seth'll have to go to a store tomorrow and get a new outfit. Dean quickly strips off his coat and jeans, throwing them into a pile. Dean lays next to Seth, seeing how there's only one bed.

"Night Seth" Dean says, putting his arm around the younger boy.

"Night, baby. Love you" Seth says, interlacing his and with Dean's.

"Love you too" Dean mumbles. Dean was thinking about moving here. Dean couldn't believe it. He was actually contemplating it. He wasn't gonna tell Seth right now. He was already kinda mad at him. Dean understood where he was coming from though. They've been friends for 14 years, best friends for 11. Seth's been wanting Dean to move in with him for a while and a dumb cop asks one time and Dean's thinking about saying yes? Dean was a horrible friend.

Seth was worried that him and Dean wouldn't talk much. Seth could always visit Dean. That's a lot of time and money. Seth groans out in frustration.

"What's wrong baby?" Dean asks, kissing the back of Seth's neck.

"I don't want you to leave" Seth says, quietly, making Dean sigh.

"I know. I just have too." Dean says, as Seth rubs his hand with his thumb. Seth knew he had too. This was about what Dean's baby needs not what Seth wants.

"I know" Seth says. It was silent for while, both of them thinking.

"Dean," Seth says after a while.

"Yeah?" Dean asks, laying his cheek on Seth's shoulder.

"I want you to stay here" Seth says, making Dean smile. Dean's really happy Seth's partially okay with it. Dean knew he probably wasn't fully down with it but he felt a lot better having Seth's permission.

Dean didn't have to worry about his parents permission. He's almost 18 and he has everything he needs. Seth packed almost all his clothes except for like one outfit.

"You sure?" Dean asks, moving Seth's hair outta his face. Dean sees Seth nod and Dean kisses him on the cheek.

"But, you have to spend all day with me tomorrow doing anything I want" Seth says, smiling.

"Ugh, I guess" Dean says, faking his annoyance.

"Good" Seth says smiling. Dean closes his eyes, snuggling into Seth more. Seth falls asleep, thinking about what he has in planned for Dean tomorrow. Dean falls asleep not long after that, thinking about all the shit that's happened to him sol far and what's to come... Boy, what a life he has...

**Wow, Boring Chapter, I know. I'm sorry about that. I didn't have anything else to add and I didn't wanna add like a whole nother scene. This chapter was pretty much just deciding. The next chapter Dean's probably gonna get in contact with Roman. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Like you don't even know **


	6. Chapter 6

Dean! Get up. We have to go shopping!" Seth says, sitting on top of Dean. Dean opens his eyes, rubbing them.

"Hello to you too." Dean says, placing his hands on Seth's hips.

"Good morning. Hurry up and get up so we can go get me some cute outfits." Seth says making Dean chuckle.

"Well, I can get up a lot quicker if you get off my dick." Dean says, "Literally." Seth was practically on Dean's dick. He didn't wanna sit on his stomach though.

"You like it." Seth says, getting off Dean none the less.

"Get up." Seth says again, hitting the bed one more time.

"I'm up." Dean says, almost falling outta bed trying to get up. Dean didn't really feel like getting nicely dressed, instead just threw on some grey sweatpants, probably the only pair he owned, and a black t-shirt. He notices Seth's already dressed and rolls his eyes.

"Oh my god, don't take five fuckin' minutes to put your damn boots on. Just slip on my moccasins." Seth says, throwing a pair of black moccasins at Dean's feet. Dean didn't question why a guy had moccasins, just slipped them on. They were a lot more comfortable them his boots, but he wouldn't admit that.

Dean quickly stands up, barely enough time to check his outfit, before Seth pulls him out the door. They get into the car, Seth's fuckin' obnoxious music blaring loudly. Dean groans, turning it down. He felt a little sick but not throwing up sick.

"You okay?" Seth asks, looking at Dean then back at the road.

"Yeah, just a little sick." Dean says, pulling out his phone.

"Don't get sick in my car." Seth warns, half-joking. Dean chuckles, lightly.

Dean was starting to think about how he should tell Roman. He has his number. From the business card. He could always go to the police station.

"Hey, Dean. I'm probably gonna go home today." Seth says making Dean gawk at him.

"What why?" Dean asks, sitting up a lot more.

"Well, I just wanted you and Roman to spend more time with each other." Seth says shrugging. They could spend fuckin' time together, tomorrow. Dean didn't say that though.

"Oh." Dean says, nodding. Dean pursues his lips. He didn't want Seth to leave him today. He didn't want Seth to leave him at all. He had to sometime. And it's better now before Dean gets attracted to Seth being here.

"I'm sorry. At least we can spend all day together. Well, until you go to the police station." Seth says. Dean was confused at first until it dawned on him. Seth's making him tell Roman in person.

"Seth, I can't!" Dean exclaims, hysterically. It's really getting to him. He can't face the man that impregnated him. He could barely do it the other day and now he has to move in with him...

"Yes, you can Dean. And you have to get used to being comfortable around him." Seth says, taking one hand off the steering wheel and placing it on Dean's thigh. Dean was breathing heavy and Seth just wanted him to calm down.

"Fine." Dean says, gulping. Dean slowly forgot about the dilemma as Seth pulls into some store he really didn't know. Some high-class shit. They get out of the car and go in, the smell of many colognes hitting his nose, making him cough.

"Come on, Dean." Seth says, tugging on Dean's hand.

"Ugh." Dean says, following Seth none the less.

It took Seth about two hours just to pick out a couple damn outfits. Dean was bored to death and just wanted to go somewhere else. Dean silently thanks god as Seth checks out.

"Hello." The store clerk says, flashing a smile. She had long blonde hair and was thin. Her name tag read Summer. Dean thought it was a cute name, but even if he was straight , he would not like this girl. She was to fake looking. Not like her body, just the way she acted and presented herself.

"Hey." Seth says, flashing a better smile at her. Dean knew Seth was such a flirt, so it didn't surprise him when Seth started chatting up this girl. Dean groans to himself, getting his phone back out. This was gonna be a while. Dean takes a seat on the stool, leaning his head against the wall.

After a while, Dean looks up to see Summer well done scanning Seth's clothes. Dean usually wouldn't mind Seth flirting with people, hell Dean did it every second he got. Bit it's just that today, Seth promised to spend it with him. It was the last day they had together. Dean quickly stands up, getting dizzy from the speed. He walks over to where Seth and Summer are, standing beside Seth.

"Oh, yeah, Dean!" Seth says, forgetting the older man was here. Dean just glares at him, getting Seth's clothes bag off the counter.

"Ready to go?" Seth asks, making Dean nod, irritated.

"Let's go." Seth says. He flashes the store clerk one last smile before skipping outta the store, dragging Dean with it...

The rest of the day went by quick. To quick for Dean's comfort. Before Dean knew it, Seth was pulled into the police station, tapping the steering wheel slowly.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye than..." Dean says, awkwardly, looking anywhere but at the Two-Toned boy in the driver's seat.

"Not forever though." Seth says. Dean and Seth burst at in laughter a his cheesyness. They get serious quickly though.

"I love you." Seth says. It was more in a brotherly type of way and they both knew it. There was a little relationship type there to though. Dean and Seth have been through so much together. And Dean had to fuck it up and get pregnant.

"I love you too." Dean says, barely above a whisper. Dean interlaced his hand with Seth's, sitting like that for a while. It was silent for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. Seth breaks the silence, kissing Dean on the cheek.

"You're things are at the hotel. Here's the key." Seth says, handing Dean a key. Dean takes it, nodding. He knew this was the last time they'd see each other in a while.

"Bye then." Dean says, opening the car door. Dean noticed Seth was crying. This is not what he wanted to happen. If Seth cries, Dean cries.

"Bye." Seth say, wiping his eyes. Dean smiles, tucking a piece of hair behind Seth's ear. Dean leans in, planting a kiss on Seth's lips. Seth pulls back suddenly. There was a spark. Dean felt it too. This can not be happening! He does not like his best friend. He's just horny and pregnant. That's it.

"Well, I'll see you sometime." Seth says, awkwardly. He definitely wasn't gonna bring the spark up. It'll just make Dean's life complicated and he probably didn't feel the same way. Seth was not gonna ruin dean's chances at having a perfect family.

"Yeah." Dean says, nodding, "Text me when you make it home." This time, Seth nods. Dean sighs, getting outta the car. Dean waves at Seth, slowly but he's already pulls out of the parking lot. Fuckin' great. Dean's not gonna see him for another two months, most likely, and they have a spark. Dean can not be in love. Dean's never in love. He's pregnant for fuck's sake. Dean takes a slow deep breath before heading inside. Welp, time to face Roman...

**Okay. So again, Just Dean and Seth. Drama! Anyway, I hope you like me story and I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Author's block, ya know? Anyway, I hope you liked this Chapter. I know, I know. No Roman. I'll try to update a lot more with longer chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean slowly walks up to the front desk, Officer Uso standing behind it. Dean also noticed the doctor was sitting on the counter. He must not of had work today. They both smile at Dean as he gets to them.

"Hello, Dean." Doctor Uso, Jey, if Dean recalls correctly, says.

"Hi." Dean says, smiling.

"Would you like to see Roman?" Officer Uso says. Dean never got his first name. Dean nods, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Officer Uso says, walking away. Jey turns to face Dean, swinging his feet.

"I like your outfit." Jey says. Dean looked down at his sweats.

"I wish I could wear that." Jey says, chuckling. Dean notices Jey's outfit was kinda fancy. Maybe, he did have to work today. Dean smiles, about to say something. He shuts his mouth when Officer Uso and Roman come out.

"Dean, hi." Roman says, as they make eye contact. Dean flashes him a smile and his stomach flutters. He really liked this kid.

"Have fun." Jey says, as Roman pulls Dean to the room. Roman noticed Dean likes this room.

"Did you decide?" Roman asks, not bothering to sit down. Dean nods, biting the inside of his cheek again.

"Well, what's the answer?" Roman asks, placing his hands on the table. Dean nods, slowly.

"Yeah." Dean says, barely above a whisper. Roman smiles, proudly. He can't wait.

"Awesome! We can go get your clothes then we can go out or something." Roman says. Roman realizes how sad Dean looks and walks behind him. Roman places his hands on Dean's shoulders, rubbing slowly.

"Look, I know you're probably scared." Roman says, humming. He did feel bad for Dean. Who wouldn't be scared of moving in with a 26-year-old stranger.

"I'm not scared." Dean lies. He wasn't gonna admit it.

"You seriously don't have to lie to me. We're gonna be living together." Roman says. Dean bites the inside of his cheek, groaning at Roman's touches. Roman runs his hand down to Dean's left pec, pinching his nipple. Dean's hand quickly grabs Roman's, stopping the older man from doing anything else.

"Stop. We can not do this." Dean says, sternly. Roman sighs, pulling away from Dean. He can't believe he got carried away. He needs to control himself around Dean. But he can't! Dean's looks so fuckin' hot in sweatpants. The moccasins were kinda gay. But cute.

"Sorry." Roman says, walking away.

"Do you maybe wanna go to the mall or something?" Roman asks, leaning against the door.

"Yeah, okay..." Dean says, nodding. He gets up and follows Roman out the door. Roman interlaced their hands together. It was a bold move but he took a chance. He smiles when Dean doesn't pull away or stop him. He definitely wanted a relationship with Dean. Not just a "Oh, you're carrying my baby so I guess I like you." No, he wanted a nice relationship. He almost even loves Dean. Maybe he fully loves Dean. He really didn't know. Either way, it really scared him.

"Hey Roman, I was gonna ask if you're hungry but I think Dean has you covered.." Officer Uso says. Him, Jey, and some other female Officer with Lee printed on her name tag laugh.

"Go to hell." Roman says, but still smiles.

"I'm taking off now, Cover for me aight." Roman says. Officer Uso groans but reluctantly agrees.

"Thanks, cuz." Roman says, lightly tapping Officer's Uso's arm. Cuz. So they're cousins... Roman flashes them all a smile before dragging Dean out to his car. It was a nice ass car Dean had to admit. Dean hesitates to get in the passenger's seat, biting the inside of his cheek. Roman walks over to his side, opening the door for him. He wasn't a damn chick, he cold open the fuckin' door himself.

Despite how agitated he was, Dean still says thank you, getting into the car. Dean tells Roman where the hotel was and he drives there. The car ride was silent and awkward and Dean really wished he went home with Seth. Dean gets outta the car and heads into the hotel. He talks to the really hot hotel manager, who gives him his key. He quickly gets his stuff and hands the key back. He makes it out to the car in a probably a record of two minutes.

Roman stares in shock as Dean gets in the car, setting his stuff at his feet.

"Is that all you have?" Roman asks. Dean nods, agitated. God, rich people. Roman shrugs it off, pulling out the parking lot and heading in the direction to the mall.

The car ride was silent except the music. They had some small talk, mostly about their lives. Roman had a daughter! Dean couldn't believe it! Roman's wife left them a while back. Roman found out Dean was turning eighteen next month so he didn't feel that bad about fucking an underaged teen. He also found out Dean had and abortion before, despite not wanting one. Roman was real happy Dean told Roman about the baby. He don't want his baby aborted.

Roman pulls into the mall parking lot, shutting the car off.

"Ready?" Roman asks, flashing Dean the most sincere smile he could. Dean nods, slowly opening the door. They walk around a few minutes before Roman suggests getting a pretzel. Dean agrees, obviously. He wasn't gonna turn it down. That's rude and he's kinda hungry.

Dean sits down as Roman goes to get them. Dean sits there playing with his phone for a little. He looks up as he sees someone standing in front od him. He thought it was Roman but the guy was to skinny. Dean gasps when he sees who it is.

"Corey!" Dean says, jumping up quickly. He can not believe this. Dean dated Corey when he was a freshman, Corey a senior. Corey looked the same, he got a lot more tattoos though. He must be about 21 now.

"Dean." Corey says, smiling. Dean quickly hugs Corey, tightly. Corey hugs back, kissing Dean's neck once. Dean and Corey broke up on good terms. Corey had to move to pursue his career. What were the chance of them meeting again though.

They finally pull away, but only because someone coughs. Dean looks over to see Roman standing there, awkwardly, the food on the table. Dean flashes Roman a smile, grabbing at Corey's hand.

"Roman, This is Corey Graves." Dean says, excitedly.

"Hello." Roman says putting his hand out.

"Hey." Corey says, shaking his hand. Roman takes a seat in the chair, eyeing up this Corey kid. Roman wasn't to sure about this kid. He's definitely arrested him before. And the boy knew who he was. He was given him dirty looks and kept looking at his badge.

"So Dean. What brings you here?" Corey asks, sitting down also. Seeing how there was only two chairs, Dean takes a seat on Corey's lap, facing him. Roman was beyond jealous. The man's carrying his baby and he's sitting on other guys, right in front of him.

"Oh, well, Just visiting." Dean lies. Roman frowns at him, even though he couldn't see it. The kid won't even say that he's pregnant.

"Oh that's nice." Corey says. Roman didn't miss the tone he had or that his hands were slowly making their way up to Dean's waist.

"Is Seth visiting too?" Corey asks. Dean frowns, remembering the spark earlier. Dean shakes his head no, Corey smiling. Corey never liked Seth. He was the reason Corey didn't date Dean sooner.

Corey phones rings and he looks at it.

"Uh, I have to go." Corey says. Dean takes Corey's phone, typing something.

"Text me sometime." Dean says, handing the phone back and getting off him. Corey gets up, kissing Dean on the cheek, before smirking at Roman. Roman grabs the table, keeping himself from getting up and knocking the smirk of Corey's face.

"Bye." Corey says before hurrying off. Dean sits back down and Roman waits til Corey's outta eye and ear shot to confront Dean.

"What the hell was that?"" Roman asks, agitated. Roman knew Dean was doing that on purpose. Dean didn't see what the big deal is, unlike Roman's assumptions, he didn't see how he was bothering Roman. They weren't dating or nothing.

"Just an old friend." Dean says, shrugging.

"Do you treat all your old friends like that or is it just the tattooed criminals?'' Roman asks. Now, that pissed Dean off. How dare Roman just assume what Corey is? Dean really didn't wanna start shit so he just shrugs, picking at his pretzel. They didn't talk for a while after that. Not even when they got into Roman's car. Or even when they pulled into Roman's drive way.

Dean stared at it in amazement. It was huge. Dean tried to hide his surprise, still a little angry. Roman shuts the car off but neither of them get out.

"Look, we need to talk about this." Roman says, trying to be as calm as he could.

"No we don't." Dean says, opening the door. Roman quickly tugs on Dean's shirt collar, pulling him in.

"Yeah, we do." Roman says, their faces not even an inch apart.

"Now, it doesn't have to be now. But we will talk about it." Roman growls. He let's go of Dean's collar, pushing him a little. Dean rolls his eyes, getting out of the car. Dean grabs his suitcase before slamming the car door, walking inside quickly. Dean realized he didn't know where his room was. He stops suddenly, almost tripping over something. He looks down to see a little girl, reading a book. Who lies on the floor? She looks up, smiling.

"You must be Dean." She says, smiling as she stands up. She talked real mature for her age, which looked about six or seven. Dean though she was adorable.

"Yeah." Dean says, smiling.

"Daddy was talking about you." She says, taking Dean's hand. Roman was talking about him?

"I'm Joelle." She says, tugging Dean somewhere. He follows, smiling. Joelle's an adorable name. He could get along with this kid nicely. Dean loved children.

"This is your room." Joelle says, opening a door. Dean couldn't believe it. This can't be his room. It's to nice. Joelle pulls him into the room, showing him where everything was as he set his things on the ground.

"Thank you Joelle." Dean says, smiling, bending down to her level.

"You're very welcome." Joelle says, proudly. Dean smiles as Joelle hugs him.

"Joelle, let him unpack." A deep voice booms. Roman. Dean looks up and sure enough, Roman's standing at the door way. Dean noticed Roman took his vest and shoes off. His hair was also down. It looked nice.

"Okay daddy!" Joelle says, smiling. She says bye to Dean before skipping outta the room. Dean looks at Roman sternly.

"Uh, do you like pizza?" Roman asks, awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah.' Dean says, biting the inside of his cheek. It was so awkward though.

"Okay, I'll call you down when it's ready." Roman says. He smiles at Dean before shutting his door and going. Dean groans starting to unpack his things. He can not go 5 months without having sex. It's not him. Ans Roman gets mad when he flirts with other people? This can not be happening.

Dean was a natural flirt. Sometimes he doesn't even realize he's flirting. Why's life have to be so complicated? Why didn't Dean just move in with Seth and forget about Roman. Dean's positive Roman has a thing for him. It may be little or it might that Dean's carrying his baby. Roman couldn't keep his hands of Dean at the station and now he's getting mad when other guys touch him? Dean needed a cigarette. He needs to quit though. He can't just quit all together ans he knows it. He'll have one tonight. He needs to limit himself. Wow, No Sex, no cigarettes, and no flirting. God, Dean had a rough 5 months a head of him...


	8. Chapter 8

Dean gets all his things unpacked and settled in. It didn't take long since he only had one suitcase. He groans when he hears his name called. He moves his suitcase away and gets up. Apparently he wasn't fast enough cause right when he opened the door, He runs into Roman. Roman quickly catches him from falling, even though Dean knew damn well he wasn't gonna. He would have just stumbled. Roman smiles at Dean, keeping his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Roman, you need to stop this." Dean says, pulling away roughly. Sure, Roman knew what Dean was talking about. It just really hurt him that Dean's not even a tad bit interested in a relationship with him. Roman reluctantly moves outta Dean's path, letting him walk away without another word. Roman waits a little before heading downstairs.

He smiles at the sight. Dean was sitting next to Joelle, laughing at something she said. Roman sits down at the end of the table, sitting his hone next to him. He was expecting a phone call. He didn't know why. Works always interrupting his life.

"So, Dean. Do you have a prince charming?" Joelle asks, sitting up a little. Dean didn't know if she assumed he was gay or that Roman told her. He really liked that term though. Prince Charming...

"No, right now I don't." Dean says, smiling. Joelle nods.

"That's all right. Neither does Daddy." Joelle says, shrugging. Dean chuckles, looking at Roman.

"Okay, enough of that new subject" Roman says, blushing, he didn't want Dean to know he was single or hasn't been in a good relationship for almost four years. He wanted Dean to think he was a good partner.

"Fine. Oh my gosh, Dean!" Joelle exclaims getting Dean's attention even more.

"Today at school we visited the zoo for our field trip. I saw the zebras, frogs, snakes, monkeys, everything! I love the Monkey's! They're just so cute! What's your favorite animal?" Joelle asks, her eyes widening in suspense. Dean chuckles, smiling.

"Mine's the lions. I like to hear them roar." Dean says. They were just a few simple words but Roman still managed to get aroused by that.

"Oh, well, Daddy and his girl sometimes play zoo. I hear him roar all the time." Joelle says, biting into her pizza. Both Dean and Roman go wide eyed, both blushing red.

"Oh." Dean says, still in shock. He quickly looks at Roman, whose biting the inside of his cheek. So Roman had other whores. Dean didn't know why this offended him. Or why he was even shocked by it. Of course Roman had other whores. If he fucked Dean that easy, he clearly fucked other people.

"I'm done. Dean you wanna play barbies?" Joelle asks, standing up with her plate.

"Yeah, okay, give me a few." Dean says, smiling. Joelle smiles, before skipping off, throwing her plate away.

"Wow, a lion. Kinky." Dean taunts, crossing his arms. Roman was blushing extremely now.

"You know just how kinky I can be." Roman says. He slowly rubs Dean's thigh, arousing the younger man. Acting like the whole sex thing never happened was not working out well. For neither of them.

"I forget. Maybe you can show me again." Dean says. Dean needed to stop this flirting shit. It would of gone on longer if it wasn't for Joelle walking in.

"Daddy, do you wanna join us?" She asks, making Dean pull away from Roman.

"Maybe later, sweetie." Roman says, standing up. Like clear hard-on much.

"Alright!" Joelle says, walking away. Dean gets up quickly, going out back. He needed a smoke. He sits down on one of the chairs, lighting a cigarette. He groans when the screen door opens again and Roman walks out. He just wanted to be alone. Roman sits on the lawn chair a few feet away from him, frowning when he notices Dean's smoking.

"You know that ain't good on our baby." Roman says. Dean flinches as Roman calls it ours. He'll have to get used to that.

"Do I look like a give a damn?" Dean snaps, taking another puff.

"No, but you should." Roman says, matter-of-factly. Before Dean could fire back a smart remark, his phone rings. Dean rolls his eyes, getting it outta his back pocket. He smiles when he sees It's Seth, quickly frowning in remembrance of what happened just before he left. Sparks!

"Hello?" Dean asks.

"Hey!" Seth exclaims. Roman could hear him from where he was at. Dean didn't care though. He loved the sound of Seth's voice. And right now, he wished he was back home, with him.

"Did you make it back home safe?" Dean asks, standing up. He walks over to the balcony railing, leaning against it. New York was really beautiful.

"Yeah, I did." Seth says, "I had to stop by a fast food restaurant and eat though." Dean could tell he was making a disgusted face. Seth always did things on the phone, even though no one could see him. Seth hated fast food more than anything. He was probably hungry and tired though.

"Awe, is poor wittle Sethie mad cause he ate some little calories?" Dean says, mockingly.

"Shut up. It's not funny." Seth says. He stops laughing suddenly when he hears Dean takes puff.

"Are you fuckin' smoking?" Seth asks, sternly. Seth has no tolerance for people who smoke while pregnant. He'd expect Dean to wanna quit, knowing he was born premature from smoking.

"Yes." Dean says after a while.

"Dean!" Seth yells, making Roman jump. The fuck's this kid so loud for?

"I'm sorry. I'll quit. Here I'm throwing it out right now." Dean says, taking one more puff before putting it out. Roman glares as Dean throws it in the grass. He'll quit for some random guy one the phone who can't even see him but he won't quit for his baby daddy?

"You better." Seth says, stubbornly

"Okay. Okay. I gotta go. I promised I'd play Barbie's with his daughter.' Dean says, frowning when he realized he probably shouldn't have told Seth that.

"Wait? He has a daughter." Seth asks, choking on his spit a little.

"Yeah. She's a sweetheart." Dean says, realizing Roman's actually listening in. Dean wasn't lying though, Joelle was adorable.

"How old is she?" Seth asks, amused.

"Uh, like six." Dean says, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, even though Seth couldn't see him. Dean just noticed that Roman had to of been 20 of 21 when Joelle was born.

"Damn." Seth says.

"Alright. Well got that done. I have to go. I love you." Dean says. He remembered what happened earlier between them and frowned.

"I love you too." Seth says, quietly. Dean barley hears him before the two-toned boy hung up. God, now It's awkward between them again. Dean groans, putting his phone away. Roman was confused. Who was Dean talking to that he could have said I Love You too? It was definitely a boy. Seth. Who is that? He sounds familiar.

"Who was that?" Roman asks, standing right behind Dean. Dean rolls his eyes. Roman can not be jealous again.

"Uh, Seth. Clearly. That's whose name I said on the phone." Dean says, matter-of-factly. Dean bites his lip as Roman presses against him. Roman smirks, grinding a bit. Dean gasps before stifling a groan. Fuck, Roman needs to stop this. Dean is not gonna go the next nine months like this.

"Do you like Seth?" Roman asks, softly into Dean's ear. Dean shudders, gripping the railing.

"Why are you so nosy?" Dean asks, receiving a hard thrust from Roman. Dean flies forward, bending over the railing. He tries to get back up but Roman places his hand on Dean's lower back, keeping him there. Roman's other hand wraps into Dean's hair, tugging on it as Roman places his lips on Dean's neck.

"Answer my question." Roman demands, biting Dean's earlobe. Dean holds back a yell, rolling his eyes.

"Answer mine." Dean says, taunting. Hey, if Roman's gonna be an ass so can Dean.

"I asked you first." Roman says. Dean smiles at how annoyed the grown man sounded.

"So." Dean says, sticking out his tongue.

"God, fuckin' teenagers. Immature little shits." Roman says, quickly pulling away from Dean. Dean jumps up on the railing, sitting there.

"I dunno. I mean, you should have thought about that before you were balls deep in a seventeen year old." Dean says, shrugging. Roman groans, trying to control his urges. It's just that every time Dean says something remotely dirty Roman gets turned on. God, one of these days, Roman's just gonna lose it and want more. He really likes Dean though. Like for more than sex. And Roman believe that Dean also likes him. Even just a little. He wouldn't have moved in if he didn't right?

"Fuckin' hell." Roman says, looking down. Dean jumps off the balcony, walking past Roman.

"Now, if you don't mind, Imma go play Barbies with your daughter." Dean says, snidely before heading inside. Man, Roman wasn't gonna be able to handle five months without sex. Sure, Roman's positive after Dean has this kid, they're gonna be fucking like rabbits but for now, Roman has to control himself. God, Dean's making him turn into some dumb teenage boy that can't control his hormones. After, Roman calms down a bit, he heads inside. Fuck, Dean's gonna be the death of him...


	9. Chapter 9

As much as Roman hates getting his daughters hopes up, he doesn't play dolls. Roman really didn't feel like being in the same room with Dean right now. Especially when he was still a bit horny. He didn't wanna accidentally slip up and do something in front of his daughter. Roman had no clue what the fuck he was gonna do. He can't control himself in front of the boy who lives with him. That's another problem. He's just a boy. Man, his parents are gonna disown him when they find out he knocked up a seventeen year old.

Joelle seems to like him though. So, that's a good sign in Roman's book.

Roman groans, frustrated. Man, he should have had Dean come back when he had the baby. Roman wouldn't have to wit to touch him at least. Roman didn't know if Dean was playing hard to get or just wasn't interested. But why wouldn't he be interested? He let Roman fuck him over a table. Roman hits his bed, cursing out.

"Daddy?" ROman hears someone ask, making Roman stop, looking up. Joelle was standing there with a concerned look on her face, holding Dean's hand. Dean had an amused smirk on his face. Roman wanted to wipe that smirk of his face. He didn't know if he wanted to punch Dean or kiss Dean.

"Yeah, baby?" Roman asks, sitting up.

"Come play with us." Joelle says, holding up a Barbie in her other hand. Roman sighs. He can't just tell her no. But Dean...

"Alright." Roman says standing up as Joelle smiles. She waits til Roman walks over to them before running to her room, pulling Dean along. Roman walks at a slower pace, finally getting to Joelle's room. He walks in, tasking a seat on the floor next to Joelle. He made sure to sit as far away as Dean as he could. And Dean defiantly noticed. Dean rolls his eyes, annoyed. God, he really hoped Roman didn't try anything with Joelle in here.

"Here, Daddy. This is you." Joelle says, handing Roman a doll he classified as Cinderella.

"Why am I the princess?" Roman asks, looking at Cinderella closer.

"Cause Dean's the prince." Joelle says, smiling. Roman frowns, putting the doll down.

"Oh." Roman says, biting the inside of his cheek. Joelle is not fuckin' helping. Roman thought that if his daughter was around he wouldn't be urged but right now, Dean looked sexy as hell sitting there, almost like Prince Charming.

"Okay, so why don't we play cause you're bed times soon missy." Roman says, trying to get outta the awkwardness.

"Alright!" Joelle says, flashing a killer smile before they start to play. Twenty minutes of playing, Joelle stands up.

"Where you going?" Dean asks, smiling.

"Bathroom. I have to get ready for bed." Joelle says, making Roman frown. No! No! No! He can not be left alone with Dean.

"Aight." Dean says smiling before Joelle walks out. Dean stands up, facing his ass to Roman. Roman's hands quickly cover his bulge, not wanting to start this right now.

Dean sits on the bed, running his hand through his hair.

"It's quite pathetic, ya know?" Dean says, leaning back on the bed.

"What is?" Roman asks, turning to look at Dean. Dean shakes his head, disapprovingly.

"You can't even control you fuckin' hormones." Dean says, looking down at the tent forming in Roman's pants.

"And I'm the teenager. Or as you put it the immature little shit." Dean says. he says the last part in more of a mocking voice, reciting what Roman said outside, earlier. Roman bites his cheek, looking at the floor.

"Can't even look me in the face. Nice." Dean says, laying back. Roman growls, quickly making his way over to Dean, hovering over him. Dean gasps, not realizing how close he was. If Dean wanted, which he don't, but if he did, He could easily lift his head a few centimeter and their lips would meet.

"Who says I have to control anything you're not even that cute." Roman says, lying. If Dean's playing hard to get, so will Roman.

"Wow, playing hard to get." Dean says, almost like he read Roman's mind.

"Bruh, you're hard to want." Dean says, smirking, Roman smirks also, leaning down a bit more, so that they're faces are probably only a centimeter apart. Dean's eyes dart from Roman's eyes to his lips, which were still formed into a smirk. Roman licks his lips, sticking his tongue out. He gently runs it across Dean's bottom lip. Roman sits up so that he's sitting on Dean's lower abdominal and groin. Roman smirks as he feels something poke at his ass.

"Looks like i'm not the only one who can't control his hormones." Roman says, smirking. Dean blushes, feeling his cheeks get hot, God, he prayed Joelle didn't walk in.

"Fuck you." Dean says, grinding his teeth.

"Please." Roman says before he really knew what was happening. Roman covers his mouth as Dean gasps.

"Fuck." Roman yells, quickly getting off Dean. Dean sits up, still confused.

"Fuck you! Fuck you and you're looks. This is your fuckin' fault I'm so fuckin' horny. If you weren't so fucking, so fucking cute, we wouldn't have this issue. No you know what, if you would have told me you could get pregnant, we wouldn't have this problem." Roman yells, aggravated. Roman didn't know why he snapped. It just happened. Dean looks at Roman hurt and Roman tried to figure out why. Did he say something really offensive?

"So, you wouldn't have had sex with me if you knew it would have resulted in a child?" Dean asks, barely above a whisper. Roman's eyes widen and h is mouth opens, trying to think of something to say. God, he's so fuckin' stupid sometimes.

"Dean, no, I didn't mean it like that. I-" Roman says, trying to explain. It didn't matter though, Dean was already out the door. Roman was gonna follow him but decided against it. He needs to calm down. Not even thirty seconds later, Joelle walks in, frowning.

"That wasn't nice." Joelle says, sternly. Roman sighs. Great, she heard it all.

"You better go talk to him." Joelle says like she's 17 instead of 7. Roman bites the inside of his cheek before groaning.

"Fine, tomorrow though, All right." Roman says. Joelle thinks for a little before pursuing her lips.

"Alright. Don't mess with my Deanie, got it?" Joelle says, before pushing Roman outta her room and shutting the door. God, she's only known Dean for a day and she likes him better than her dad. That's fucked up, man.

Roman walks to his bedroom, walking faster as he gets to Dean's bedroom. He stops though, when he hears talking. He knew he shouldn't have, but he puts his ear to the door.

"It's horrible. I wanna see you again." Someone, who Roman classified as Dean, says. There was a long pause, Roman assuming it was the other person on the phone.

"I don't care if it's been a day! I wanna leave!" Dean exclaims, trying to keep his voice down. This time the pause was shorter.

"You know what. Fuckin' nevermind. Thank so much for your help." Dean says, sarcastically. Roman hears something hit the wall and he quickly gets outta there, He didn't need to get caught.

As Roman layed in bed that night, he thought of Dean. He really wanted to leave. Roman can not believe he said that to Dean. Dean couldn't leave. He's pregnant with Roman's baby. Not to mention the fact Roman's in love with him. And it cares Roman. It scares Roman a lot. Especially since Dean seems to hate him. Fuck, why is like so complicated? This is why Roman shouldn't have one night stands. Roman really didn't wanna get worked up about this. He's tired enough. later on, Roman falls asleep, thinking about Dean...

**Alright, so the end of that was kinda cheesy. I just didn't know how to end this chapter. Sorry, if you didn't like it. I wrote it at like twelve. I just really wanted to update. Imma try to update more and have more chapters each update. Sorry for all the cliffhangers. -MOA**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter includes masturbation, Just sayin' -MOA**  
>Roman wakes up to a horrible noise. He rubs his eyes, checking the time on his phone. He shields his eyes as the light almost blinds him 5:37. Who is up at this time? And what is that noise? Roman gets outta bed, walking outta his bedroom. He follows the noise, leading into the bathroom. Normally Roman would give the person privacy but since the door was cracked he just walked in. He sees Dean leaning over the toilet, sitting on the floor. Roman walks closer and realizes Dean was throwing up. Fuck! Morning sickness. Roman forgot pregnant people got that. Roman quietly sits down beside Dean, placing a hand on his back. He smiles as Dean doesn't move. Roman slowly rubs Dean's back, humming.<p>

"You okay." Roman asks, quietly. Dean nods, cuddling into Roman. Roman wraps his arms around Dean, despite how gross him just throwing up was. He flushes the toilet, wiping his hand off on his boxers.

They stay like that for a few minutes, Roman lightly rubbing Dean's back. Roman realizes Dean fell asleep and smiles. He gently picks him up, carrying him back to Roman's room. Roman knew he probably should have put him back in his own bed but ROman didn't wanna, Call it creepy.

Roman gently places a sleeping Dean on his bed before going to shut the light off. He crawls into bed with Dean, pulling the blanket over both of them. Dean groans, cuddling with Roman. Roman smiles, soon falling back asleep...

Roman woke up to the annoying alarm clock, quickly hitting it off. He didn't want Dean waking up when he didn't have too. Roman gently removes Dean's arm from around him, standing up. God, he hated work. He really didn't wanna leave Dean in the house by himself. Not that he didn't trust Dean, He just didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. He'll have to write him a note.

Roman quickly gets ready for work before heading over and waking Joelle up.

"Do you wanna pick out your outfit or am I?" Roman asks, as Joelle rubs her eyes.

"I will." Joelle says, stretching.

"Alright. Well get busy. I'm gonna be late for work." Roman says, messing with Joelle's hair. Joelle smiles, fixing it.

"Did you talk to Dean yet?" Joelle says. Yep, there's that mentally 17-year-old.

"Not yet, sweetie. I will when I get home." Roman says, sitting on Joelle's bed.

"I didn't see him in his bed today. Are you lying to me daddy?" Joelle asks as she gets up. Roman didn't question when Joelle was p today or why she was in Dean's room.

"No baby, I'm not. He had morning sickness so I took him to lay with me." Roman says.

"Oh," Joelle says, picking out her stuff, "Well, good for you." Roman rolls his eyes, jokingly before leaving. Roman walks back to his room, smiling at the sleeping figure on his bed. Dean was now cuddled up with the pillow. Roman wished he could just crawl back into bed and lay with him. Even if it's just for a few minutes. Roman was about to leave but forgot about the note. He quickly got a piece of paper and pen from the door, shutting it loudly before looking over at Dean. He stirred a little but didn't wake up. Roman begins writing.

**"Dean. I'm at work and Joelle's at daycare. There's food in the fridge and twenty dollars on the table if you're hungry. There's three TV's you can use also. Have fun Roman"**

Roman sets the note down before running his hand through Dean's hair. He bends down, kissing him on the forehead. God, He's so cute. Roman sighs before heading out. God, hopefully work helps him clear his head and get Dean outta it...

Roman sits at his desk playing with a paper. He had nothing to do and was extremely bored. He wondered what Dean was doing... Roman sits up suddenly, remembering he had video cameras. That's kinda weird though isn't it? It's like spying. No, it's his own house. He can do what ever he wants. He quickly taps into the cameras, for different views of his house coming onto the computer screen. Dean was on the bottom left view. He was sitting on the couch, playing his phone. He was wearing the same thing he was wearing this morning Sweatpants and no shirt, Unlike this morning, Roman really took a look at him. He definitely wasn't wearing boxers. His pants hung down to low on his hips. Roman bites his lip, easily seeing the outline of his cock. Roman pays attention to his own groin, which needed it. He was getting horny. He couldn't go anywhere with a bulge. He can;t masturbate at work though. Can he? Why couldn't he? He's in his office and there's no way anyone can see him.

Roman slowly unbuttons his pants, pulling them down just enough for his erection to spring free. Roman bites his lip, wrapping his hand around his slowly moves his hand, groaning lowly. It was weird at first. Ya know, masturbating at work. But the more Roman looked at Dean the faster he moved. He started to picture Dean giving him a hand job. Roman looks at the screen to see Dean stand up, his sweat pants even lower. Roman bites his lip, stifling a loud moan. Roman cums all over his hand and some on his pants. He wasn't to worried about the mess right now. He was still coming down from his orgasm. Roman quickly pulls his pants back up as someone knocks. Fuck, he's screwed.

He shuts his computer off, walking over to the door. He opens it slightly to see his twin cousins.

"What do you two want?" Roman asks, annoyed.

"We heard that Ambrose kid lives with you." Jey says. Roman goes to shut the door but Jey pushes it back open. They get inside shutting the door.

"So does he?" Jimmy asks. Jey laughs noticing what's on Roman.

"Oh my god." Jimmy says, shocked. Jey quickly walks over to the computer turning it on, expecting to see porn. He was confused when Roman's house popped up. Until he saw who was in Roman's house. Dean was still on the couch, still on his phone. Jimmy or Jey couldn't believe it.

"I knew it. You like the kid!" Jimmy exclaims, pointing at the screen. Roman sighs, annoyed. As if them finding out he was masturbating wasn't embarrassing enough.

"Who cares if I do alright?" Roman says, defensively. Jimmy and Jey awe in unison.

"We're coming over tonight." Jey says, as Jimmy nods.

"What?" Roman asks.

"Yep, for Dinner. We'll bring Chinese. 5;30." Jey says before both of them turn around and walks out the door. Jimmy turns around before he leaves.

"By the way, you might wanna get cleaned up." He says, indicating to the desk. Roman picks up a pen, chucking it at Jimmy, who shuts the door before it could reach him. God, Roman's not prepared for this...


	11. Chapter 11

Roman walked into his house, surprised by how quiet it was. Usually Joelle's home by this time. Roman had to stay later today. He thanked God Dean was staying with them. Roman walked around, trying to find anyone. He stops, hearing a noise. He looks at Joelle's door, lightly pushing it open. Both Dean and Joelle were laying on the bed. Roman smiles, looking at them.

"Hi, daddy." Joelle says, making Dean look up.

"Hey," Roman says, flashing a smile at Dean, making the teen boy look down.

"Come join us." Joelle says. Roman cocks his eyebrow, amused. Joelle's bed isn't the biggest.

"Alright." Roman says, crawling into bed beside Joelle. He puts his arm around Joelle, lightly brushing Dean's shoulder by mistake. Dean quickly scoots over, almost falling of the bed. Roman chuckles, amused.

About ten minutes later, Roman realizes his cousins are coming soon. God, if they try to embarrass him...

"Hey, sweetie." Roman says, getting Joelle's attention.

"Yeah?" Joelle says, looking up from the stupid barbie movie.

"Guess whose coming for dinner." Roman says. Joelle thinks for a little before smiling.

"Santa Claus." Joelle answers, seriously.

"Um no. Uncle Jimmy and Jey." Roman says, making Joelle smile even more.

"Even better." Joelle says shrugging. Joelle wasn't the only one smiling. Dean was also. He gets to see the cute doctor and his twin? He's in love. Roman didn't miss the way Dean smiled. Neither did Joelle.

"Awe, Deanie's smiling! You like one of them! Are you gonna be my new uncle?" Joelle asks. Before anyone could answer her, she goes on.

"Oh my god!" She says, sitting up quickly, "We could find your Prince Charming!" Dean smiles, blushing mad crazy. He didn't like them. He just thought they were cute. And as soon as he gave birth, he'll gladly date one. But for now, Dean had to focus on surviving Roman's horniness. It's been way to long since Dean's been laid and he's gonna snap. Maybe even cave in to Roman.

Dean didn't know why he didn't wanna do anything with Roman. Dean definitely thinks Roman's hot. Like sex god hot. Maybe because Dean knew Roman wanted a real relationship. Dean was definitely scared of commitment.

"Maybe." Dean says, shrugging. Joelle smiles getting back to the movie. Roman wasn't relaxed though. Dean likes one of his cousins. Just his fuckin' luck. Roman was pissed. Forget them saying anything embarrassing about him. If they dare come onto his man. Roman needed to relax. Dean wasn't his. Yet. Roman will have to let it all play out. Let Dean flirt with whoever. Sooner or later, Dean will figure out he's only meant for Roman.

About twenty minutes later, the door bell rings and Dean thanks god. As much as he adores Joelle, her movie preference sucks.

"I got it." Roman says, quickly., just as eager as Dean to stop the movie. He wasn't eager about it being his cousins though.

He quickly gets up to answer the door, Joelle turning the TV off.

He answers it finally , stopping his cousin from pressing the door bell again.

"Took you a while to answer. You and Ambrose busy?" Jimmy asks making Jey chuckle.

"Shut up and get inside." Roman says, his cousins listening. They set the food on the table taking a seat their selves. They were hyped. Both of them really wanted to get to know Dean.

"Joelle! Dean!" Roman yells up the steps. Two seconds later, Joelle's running down the steps, Dean following behind her at a much slower pace. Dean's eyes light up when he sees whose sitting at the table. Dean also realizes there's only four seats. Shit, he's being a bother.

"Daddy there's only four seats." Joelle points out, almost like she read Dean's mind.

"I'll be back." Dean says, walking into the kitchen to wash his hands, Joelle following.

"Dean can always sit on your lap." Jey says to Roman, making Jimmy laugh.

"Fuck you." Roman says, glaring. Jey looks at him, amused.

"I dunno, man." Jimmy says, looking at Dean, mostly his ass, "I'd let him sit on my lap." Roman glares at him, annoyed.

"I'd let him sit on my f-" Jey starts to say but gets cut off by Roman loudly hitting the table. Jey smirks, crossing his arms. Roman relaxes a little, sitting back.

Dean comes back in and they all get silent.

"Here, I'll go get myself a chair." Joelle says before going up stairs. Dean awkwardly takes a seat, sitting next to Jimmy and Jey.

"So Dean. How old are you?" Jimmy asks, trying to speak up a conversation.

"Oh, uh, 17. But I'm turning 18 next month." Dean says, adding the last part quickly. He didn't want them thinking he was still a child.

"Oh." Jimmy says, smiling.

Joelle comes down the steps, holding a Dora chair. Dean smiles, scooting over for her when she places her chair beside him and Jimmy.

"So Dean what are you gonna name your baby?" Jey asks after they all get food. Roman sits up a little. He was interested in hearing this. He can't believe they never went over the name.

"Oh, well." Dean says a bit hesitant. What if Roman don't like his names and embarrasses him in front of the Twins?

"Uh, Marilyn if it's a girl and Monroe if it's a boy." Dean says, making Roman roll his eyes. Great his baby's gonna be named after a sex crazed druggie.

"Oh my gosh! I love Marilyn Monroe!" Jey exclaims, excitedly.

"Roman, what do so you think of those names?" Jimmy asks.

"If he likes it. He's carrying the thing." Roman lies, shrugging. He didn't rely wanna spark up this argument with his daughter sitting right there.

"Alright." Jimmy says, not really believing it. Roman hates Marilyn Monroe.

The rest of dinner went fast for Dean. He didn't get much stuff anyway. He just didn't have an appetite.

"Hey, we're gonna stay the night. Aight." Jimmy states out during the movie. They were all sitting on the couch, Joelle already asleep.

"Yeah, sure man." Roman says, half asleep.

Dean was cuddling with Jey, not really that tired. About ten minutes later, everyone was asleep except Dean. Dean quietly gets up, heading to his bedroom. He was not gonna sleep like that. Dean quickly strips of his clothes, throwing on a pair of sweatpants. Dean sits on his bed for a little before his door opens a little. Okay, so Dean'll admit it, he was scared. Dean hated ghosts. He smiles when Jey peaks his head in.

"Hi." Dean says quietly, smiling.

"Hey." Jey says walking in and quietly during the door.

"Mind if I join you?" Jey asks, standing beside the bed. Dean scoots over, allowing Jey to sit on the bed.

Jey smiles at how cute Dean looks. Jey slowly runs his hand up Dean's thigh.

Dean bites his lip, shutting his phone off. Jey stops moving his hand, letting it hover above Dean's cock.

Dean gasps as Jey squeezes his groin.

"Fuck, Jey." Dean says, his breaths becoming hitched. Jey bites at his bottom lip.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Jey says, before Dean sits on him, pushing his shoulders down. Jey's hands dart to Dean's hips, kissing him quickly.

Jey couldn't believe this is happening. Fuck, this is wrong. Dean's pregnant. With his cousin's baby. God, Jey's going to hell.

Jey sticks his hands down Dean's pants, slowly pulling them down. Dean groans as Jey pulls away. Jey chuckles, amused.

"Relax. Stand up." Jey says. Dean listens, slowly getting off Jey. Jey stands up next, getting in front of Dean. Dean wanted nothing more but to kiss him. Jey had other ideas though cause he dropped to his knees.

Dean bites his lip. Jey looked ten times hotter on his knees.

"Let my pleasure you." Jey says, slowly tugging Dean's boxers down. Jey smiles when Dean's cock comes into view.

"Damn." Jey says licking his lips. Dean goes to say something but it comes out a moan as Jey deep throats him.

"Fuck. Warning next time." Dean says, gripping Jey's hair.

Jey said something along the lines of sorry but Dean wasn't listening, the vibrations shooting straight up his cock.

"God." Dean says, as Jey hollows his cheeks.

Fuck, you give amazing head." Dean mumbles, running his hands through the doctors hair.

Jey never thought he'd ever be giving head to a 17 year old. That's fuckin' statutory rape. But the noises Dean was making were so fuckin' hot. And plus, it's only a one time thing.

"Shit, Jey, I'm gonna-" Dean tries to warn. It wasn't much of a warning though because he cums before even finishing his sentence. Dean expected Jey to pull away but he stays there, swallowing it all. Dean bites his lip as Jey licks some of his finger.

"Fuck." Jey says, standing up. Dean pulls him into a kiss, tasting himself. Dean quickly tugs on Jey's shirt, making the the older man pull back. They can't have sex. He's pregnant. Dean must of realized it also since his hands dart to his stomach.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." Jey says, looking down. He can't believe he almost fucked his cousins crush. He's a horrible fuckin' cousin.

"It's fine." Dean says, putting his boxers back on.

"Here, come lay with me." Dean says, laying on the bed. Jey smiles, stripping off his shirt before laying beside him. Dean lays on his side, Jey spooning him. Without thinking, Jey rubs Dean's stomach.

Dean smiles. He's only known Jey for less than a week and he's acting more like the father than Roman. God, Dean's a slut...

**Alright! End of chapter eleven. I hope you like it. And Dean is right. He is a slut. But he's our little slut so it's okay**


	12. Chapter 12

_"Fuck Daddy." Dean moans, biting the sheet. Roman thrusts faster, clawing at Dean's hips._

_Dean pushes his ass back, receiving a slap._

_A few thrusts later, Dean was shaking. He needed to cum. And he was definitely was gonna._

_"Fuck Rome" Dean moans, receiving another slap, this one harder._

_"It's sir to you." Roman says, tugging Dean's hair._

_"Sorry." Dean says, "Sir." Dean adds the last part quickly._

_Roman grunts, quickening his pace._

_"Fuck!" Dean yells, cumming all over the bed sheet. The white not mixing well with the black... _

Dean wakes up quickly, not only orgasming in his dream but in real life. God, what's he suppose to tell Roman? Fuck, Dean can not believe he had a wet dream about Roman. Fuckin' Roman! Dean realizes someone else is in bed with him and he remembers last night. Dean smiles, remembering how good Jey is at blow jobs. God, he really hopes Roman isn't up. That's a lot of explaining to do. Jey wakes up also, smiling at Dean.

"Dreaming about me?" Jey asks. Dean didn't know what he was talking about until he felt something sticky. Fuck. Dean wishes it was about Jey.

Dean smiles, cuddling closer to Jey.

They finally wake up enough to get up. Dean getting changed. Dean walk downstairs to see Roman watching TV. Roman mutes the TV, turning to face Dean.

"Hey, Dean." Roman says, trying to get Dean's attention.

"Yes, Daddy?" Dean says. Dean's eyes widen when he realizes what he said. Fuck, his stupid dream.

"Uh, well I was just wondering if Jey was with you last night." Roman asks, trying to ignore Dean's mistake.

"Oh. Uh yeah he was." Dean says, feeling the awkwardness..

"Oh, alright." Roman says, unmuting the TV. Dean walks back upstairs, quickly. Did he really just call Roman daddy? Fuck, it's gonna be even more awkward now. Dean's never even called anyone Daddy before. Maybe it's because Roman's gives off a dominate vibe. Dean really didn't know though.

Roman was also confused. Dean just called him Daddy. Fuck, Roman loves that. Roman didn't even care if if was a mistake. What bothered him was that Dean was probably calling Jey that last night. Roman's not stupid. He knows something happened between Dean and Jey. He heard Dean moaning when he went to the bathroom. Roman really hoped they didn't fuck cause you're not suppose to have sex while being pregnant. That's kind of the whole reason Roman hasn't fucked Dean yet.

Roman's kinda pissed off at Jey. He knew Roman liked Dean and he still went after him. Roman needs to get ready for work but he really doesn't feel like getting up. Or having Jey and Dean stay here by themselves. God Dean's seriously sending mixed feelings...

Dean laid down, back beside Jey, who puts his phone down.

"Something bothering you?" Jey asks, putting his arm around Dean.

"I just called Roman Daddy." Dean says, staring into space. Jey chuckles, imagining Roman's reaction.

"I'd pay to see his reaction." Jey says, calmly. Dean's kind happy Jey's so calm about it. At least he knows what they had was a one time thing.

"Gee, thanks." Dean says, sarcastically before leaning up and kissing Jey.

"Dude, get some." Someone says, making Dean look away. They look up to see Jimmy and Roman at the door. Roman looked pissed while Jimmy was smiling. Dean groans, quickly getting off the bed.

"Fuck you." Jey groans, chucking one of Dean's pillow at Jimmy, who dodges it. The pillow hits Roman, making everyone stop laughing. Shit, this is what no one wanted. Roman huffs before stomping to his room.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Jey says, standing up.

"That's probably not the best idea." Jimmy says in a sing along voice.

"Don't care." Jey says, pushing past Jimmy. Jimmy smirks amused. Man, he'd pay to see this go down.

"Their gonna fight ain't they?" Dean asks, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Uh huh." Jimmy says, nodding.

"Fuck!" Dean yells, hitting the wall.

"Don't beat yourself over it, man. Roman needs to sort his feelings out for you." Jimmy says before smiling flirtatiously. Dean gives him a confused look before he continues.

"I mean, I don't blame him. You're pretty fuckin' cute for a 17 year old." Jimmy says, admiring Dean. For real though, Jimmy now knows why Roman risked his job to fuck this kid.

"Thanks." Dean says, flashing a smile. Hey! Dean likes sex. If someone's coming onto him, he's gonna come onto them right back. He really don't care whose cousin they are.

"You're not half bad yourself." Dean says, looking at the bulge in Jimmy's sweatpants. It was either a bulge or he was huge. Either way, Dean wants him. Dean does feel a little bad since Seth liked both twins. But Seth wasn't here right now.

"Baby, I'm better than half." Jimmy says, before grabbing Dean by the waist. Dean smiles, wrapping his arms around the back of Jimmy's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

They pull away when they hear yelling. Jimmy quickly runs to the yelling, Dean following behind.

God, Dean's horniness is always getting people into fuckin' trouble. He needs to control it.

They get to Roman's room, looking in to see Roman push Jey. Jey quickly falls onto the bed, rolling his eyes.

"You know I fuckin' like him!" Roman roars, his deep voice sending chills up Dean's spine.

"Yeah? Well, you should tell him that instead of trying to always get in his pants." Jey says, smirking. Dean kinda felt annoyed, knowing they were talking about him.

Jey notices Jimmy and Dean and he smirks amused.

"And you know he has a smouldering sexuality. He's not gonna wait for your dumb ass to admit your feeling. He wants sex, imbecile." Jey says, standing up. He pushes Roman outta the way, walking past him. Roman was about to hit Jey but notices Dean at the door. Shit, how long has he been standing there?

Roman noticed Jimmy was beside Dean and his cheeks were flushed. Fuck, has everyone had a way with Dean?

Jey was right. He needed to admit his love to Dean. Dean's a horny teenager. He's gonna try to get into people's pants.

"Let's get outta here, Jimmy. Roman and Dean have things to talk about. We'll take Joelle with us." Jey says, smirking as him and Jimmy walk outta the room, shutting the door.

Shit got awkward so fast.

"Uh," Dean says, licking his lips. Fuck, not even a month ago, he was a normal 17 year old boy. He went to school and had a job. He hated the police. And now, his baby daddy is one. And he was just swapping spit with one.

"So." Roman says, tapping his fingers on the bed. Shit, should he come right out and say it or like what?

Dean opens his mouth to say something but Roman interrupts him.

"Look, Dean, I like you a lot. And I can't deal with you doing things with other guys. I really want you to be mine." Roman says, before taking a deep breath.

"Wow. Okay um, first off. I'm happy you can admit that. But I'm not really not looking for a relationship." Dean says, awkwardly.

"Oh." Roman says. Fuck. Dean goes to apologise but his phone rings. Dean checks the number, not recognizing it. He answers it, smiling when he recognizes the voice.

"Corey? Hey." Dean says, looking down. Roman sits up more, annoyed.

"Yeah. Oh yeah. I can. Let me get a shower and get ready. Pick me up in like an hour." Dean says. It was silent before Dean says bye, hanging up.

"Where you going?" Roman asks, acting calm.

"To hang with Corey and his girl." Dean says, making Roman relax a little bit more. Alright, so Corey has a girl. That makes him feel a little better.

"Oh. Be back before night." Roman asks, making Dean roll his eyes.

"Alright Daddy." Dean says, jokingly. He frowns, remembering earlier. Roman licks his lips, aggravated. This was the second time Dean's called him Daddy today. He knows the second one was jokingly but the first one definitely wasn't. Dean groans quickly before leaving the room. Fuck, he's stupid... He needs to go hang with Corey, get his mind of things.

Dean quickly gets done with his shower, changing his clothes. Shortly after, Corey texts him, saying he's outside. Dean goes outside, awkwardly passing Roman on the way out. Great, it's gonna be even more awkwardly now. Fuck his life...

**Alright. End of chapter 12. I'm sorry if it sucked or if Dean's being a huge whore. And I know. You're probably all like why is everyone gay? Well, I don't know. My muses are dead for this story. I just really wanna continue it for you guys. I hope you like it ? ****ﾟﾒﾠ ****And I will try to tone Dean's sluttiness down a bit...**


End file.
